


Not On My Lucky Charms

by fuzzybooks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 'M' for mentions of bodily fluids, After blow job conversation, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybooks/pseuds/fuzzybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the first blowjob, there's that one question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not On My Lucky Charms

Neither of them had been really keen on giving blowjobs, well, loosely the idea sounded good, but it had been pushed aside, generally for pure frottage or handjobs.  
Plus there was the whole spit or swallow thing and well, it just hadn’t happened yet.

So when it did and Isaac felt drained and boneless, he looked down at Stiles, who had a thoughtful look on his face.

“Well?” Isaac said, expectantly.  
Stiles looked up at him and shrugged, “It was alright. Wasn’t awful or anything, sure I wouldn’t have it on my lucky charms, but it wasn’t so bad.” Isaac snorted.

“Considering you would have anything on your lucky charms as long as you got to have them, that’s not exactly high praise.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this came about after something written on a blog I follow. I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to point out any mistakes I missed.


End file.
